Evelyn Poole
Evelyn Poole, known professionally as "Madame Kali", is at first glance a humble entertainer posing as a medium and spiritualist at parties and séances. She is in reality a wicked, conniving practitioner of the occult. Her dark powers are great, and she recognizes an equally powerful potential kindred spirit in Vanessa Ives. Evelyn has big plans for Vanessa, and she will do everything she can to entrap the young woman and her to her master. Appearance and Personality History Poole was first presented under her professional guise as Madame Kali, in which she performed a séance at Ferdinand Lyle's party. Madame Kali's séance to contact the spirit Amunet doesn't work out as planned, with Vanessa being the one who channels spirits to speak to the crowd, among them a spirit claiming to be older than Amunet, and Peter Murray. Some weeks later, Poole, in normal dress, runs into Malcolm at a gun shop. She gives her real name and explains that she inherited a fondness for firearms from her late husband. After Vanessa, Malcolm and their friends defeat the vampires stalking Vanessa, Poole investigates her personally. She then sends some of her coven of nightcomers to abduct Vanessa, but they are repelled by Ethan Chandler and Vanessa herself. Poole kills one of the witches when she fails to remember exactly what it was that Vanessa said in the Verbis Diablo. She then assigns her daughter, Hecate Poole to deal with Ethan – whom they are all aware is a lupus dei (werewolf) – while she will work to entrap Vanessa on behalf of her master, Lucifer. In the Finale, Vanessa is introduced to her puppet self which acts as a mouth piece for Evelyn's Master. He tempts Vanessa with a vision of normality; a house, two children and husband Ethan. When Vanessa breaks out of the trance, she refuses his offer and recites the devil's speech, shattering the puppet and breaking the Master's connection to the covent. Evelyn begins to wither due to her master's gift of everlasting beauty being broken. As she screams and raises a knife to Vanessa, Hecate releases a door releasing the transformed Ethan. He enters the room and slashes Evelyn's throat open, killing her. In the aftermath of Evelyn's death, Hecate sings The Unquiet Grave while gathering Evelyn's collection of momento that she had previously forbade her from touching. She drops a candle on her deceased mother, causing the house to become engulfed in flame and she is seen leaving through the front gate. = The Unquiet Grave = Powers and Abilities *'Longevity:' Evelyn Poole is known to be well over two-hundred years old by the time she first encountered Vanessa Ives.The Nightcomers *'Occult' **'Enchantment:' Evelyn has prepared various enchantments, including an enchantment of invisibility on three other nightcomers.Evil Spirits in Heavenly Places **'Necromancy:' Evelyn Poole can weave spells of dark magic powered by death brought about by ritual human sacrifice.Fresh HellVerbis Diablo She has also snuffed out the lives of numerous head of cattle simply by touching each one in turn.The Nightcomers *'Verbis Diablo:' Knowledge of the Devil's tongue. Memorable Quotes Evelyn Poole: "It became a custom in Rome that a slave stand on the chariot behind every general returning, holding a scale and whispering into his ears: Respice post te! Hominem te esse memento, memento mori. Look behind you, remember that you are a man, remember that you will die." -Fresh Hell Appearances References